Living Up To Her Name
by Foreveralways101
Summary: Sakura could not be happier. She is married to Sasuke, has a wonderful little boy, and now has given birth to a beautiful baby girl. She can see so much potential in her daughter's dark eyes. She decides her daughter should be named for the powerful woman who made her who she was today.


**Hey guys I'm still new to sasusaku writing but it's sasusaku month and I can't resist writing for the lovely ship! Hope you enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto. I own nothing.**

* * *

Many would say that Sakura Uchiha had the perfect life. She was a beautiful and successful kunoichi, the strongest in all of Konoha. She was the renowned Chief of Medicine of the village and her medical prowess is known throughout the five shinobi countries. She had many good friends, her best friend being the new Hokage, and she was married to the man she had loved for more than half of her life.

Yet many also didn't know the many struggles and heartache Konoha's cherry blossom went through to obtain all the treasures she now had. She had to push herself to the very limit training under the Fifth Hokage to grow strong. Sakura fought tooth and nail to save the love of her life from the darkness and after the war, had to fight with the council in order to save his life.

After a year of Sasuke being back in Konoha, he and Sakura had repaired theirs fragile bond, as well as all of those within Team Seven.

The Uchiha was awed by how strong and independent the young woman had become.

He had slowly but surely fallen hard for his pink haired teammate.

After months of dancing around each other, they finally began a relationship when Sakura confessed to him that her feelings had never changed. She was still impossibly in love with him.

Sasuke courted her for nearly four years until they marred. The young couple had been though some tough times, especially in their years of being in the ANBU. Long missions, secrecy, and past mistakes were just a few of those obstacles. But their love overcame it all until they reached the altar.

But once Sakura got pregnant the first time, she quit ANBU and opted instead to run the hospital alongside Shizune and Tsunade, who had now retired and passed the Hokage title onto Naruto.

Under the age of thirty, Sakura was now Konoha's Chief of Medicine, the youngest in village history.

Sasuke decided on a job closer to home to be there for his family, also leaving the grueling work of ANBU.

He realized his childhood dream and followed in his father's footsteps in becoming Konoha's chief of police, even wearing his father's old uniform.

Sakura cried for joy when their son was born. He was an adorable child and was the spitting image of his father. His black locks stuck up in all directions, his scowl rivaling Sasuke's, and his handsome face was his father's. But he inherited his mother's stunning emerald eyes.

When Sasuke held the infant for the first time, he saw a familiar fire in his boy's eyes. That was when he decided to call him Itachi, in his brother's honor.

When later questioned about the name choice by Naruto, Sasuke waved it off and said, "He has the potential to be a great clan heir. He needs a strong name like my brother's."

Sakura knew better and it was because he loved his brother so much. But she kept quiet and accepted Itachi Uchiha to be their son's name. However, she informed her dear husband that since he didn't consult her first on the name amd just decided on it as soon as she popped the kid out, she would name the next one.

He reluctantly agreed, afraid of what name she would bestow on their next poor child.

The next few years were happy and blissful for the small family. Itachi was a well behaved child and the center of his parents' world. Each moment they spent as a family was cherished.

Then, just a few weeks before Itachi's third birthday, Sakura entered Sasuke's study with an ear splitting smile.

It was one of those gorgeous smiles she had whenever she was immensely happy, it seemed to light up any room and he was taken aback by the sparkle in her jade eyes.

He looked up from his police reports and stood on his feet quickly, rounding the table to stand in front of her.

"What? What is it?" He questioned curiously.

Tears leaked from her eyes and now he was worried.

"What? Did something happen to Itachi? Did-"

The Uchiha was cut off by his wife hugging him tightly.

"He's fine. He's at Naruto's playing with Minato," she said into his shoulder.

Sasuke relaxed and wrapped his arms around the cherry blossom. It wasn't uncommon for his son to spend time at the Hokage tower and play with Naruto and Hinata's little boy Minato, named for Naruto's father, the Fourth Hokage.

The two boys were almost the same age and were as close as their fathers were.

He pressed his nose into his wife's sweet smelling hair before pulling back, placing his large hands on her petite shoulders. Even at twenty-seven years old, Sasuke was still emotionally constipated. Though had had improved tremendously with Sakura's influence.

"Then what happened?"

Sparkling jade eyes locked with serious onyx before she grinned and spoke up.

"I'm pregnant."

Onyx eyes widened and his mouth dropped slightly. Sure it wasn't the first time, and honestly they'd stopped using any protection over six months ago, silently agreeing that whatever happens would happen. But it was still a shock.

"Sasuke-kun, you're going to be a father again!" She squealed with joy and crashed her lips to her husband's.

The dumbfounded Uchiha got over his initial shock and kissed her back ferociously, pouring all his love and happiness into the kiss. Another child with Sakura. Another Uchiha child.

They decided to keep the gender a mystery until the birth this time around. With Itachi Sakura had tests done to know a few months prior. This time, however, they wanted it to be a surprise.

* * *

The next nine months were hell. Sasuke treated her as if she were about to break, scolding her for doing the most basic of tasks at the hospital. What was worst, Itachi was the same way, giving her the same trademark scowl whenever he witnessed his mother carrying anything heavy or standing in the kitchen for too long.

The police chief no doubt trained their son to be a mini spy whenever he was out.

Sakura would often complain of this to Ino, who would in return simply laugh at her friend's misfortune.

When there were two weeks left before the due date, Sakura's water broke while she was at home alone with little Itachi. Sasuke had been called urgently to the police station to concoct an interrogation of a rogue nin who had attempted to infiltrate the Hokage tower.

She dropped the dishes she was washing and fell to her knees in pain, feeling the fluid drip from her and stain her underwear and skirt. She hissed in pain, clenching her teeth.

What a great day to come little one, she thought sarcastically. Right when your father isn't home. You do whatever you like just like him.

Sakura doppled over on the cool kitchen floor and called for her small son.

"Itachi! Come here, Mommy needs you!"

The padding of little feet came rapidly until the little boy with green eyes and raven hair came dashing into the kitchen. His face was immediately twisted in fear and worry at the sight of his mother on the floor.

Sakura couldn't help but notice how his features twisted with concern and love just like his father's did whenever she was hurt. It was such an adorable sight that melted her heart.

The tender thoughts were cut off by a particularly sharp contraction making her groan in pain.

She opened one eye and held out her hand, beckoning her son to her.

Itachi, having his father's speed, practically flash stepped to her side and took her hand.

"Are you okay Mommy?"

She gave his hand a light squeeze. "I'm okay sweetie. Your brother or sister is being born early. I need you to listen carefully. I need to call Auntie Ino for me. Do you remember how to pick up the phone and dial her number?"

Itachi nodded. "Daddy made me pwactice a lot."

Sakura didn't know whether to be touched by Sasuke's worry, thankful for his planning, or annoyed that he apparently thinks she couldn't handle herself and trained their toddler son to be her protector in his absence. A combination of all three, she decided.

"Okay, I need you to be really brave, baby. For me and your sibling. You're going to be a big brother. And since Daddy isn't here, you need to the man of the house. Go call Auntie Ino and tell her I need her right away, the baby is coming. Can you do that for me?"

Itachi nodded and stood proudly. "I'll do it Mommy!" He dashed to the nearest phone and dialed one of the many numbers his father had trained him to memorize for the last six months.

* * *

Ino had arrived with some other medics and Shizune as soon as her little godson called.

Sakura was gritting her teeth and fuming. Ino had called Sasuke's office over ten times on their way to the hospital, but the idiot didn't answer. Apparently he was too engrossed in the interrogation to pay any mind to the outside world.

The first time she went into labor, she'd been lucky. Her water had broke very early in the morning. Sasuke had rushed over as soon as she'd been taken to emergency. He had been there all eight hours of labor during Itachi's birth, holding her hand and whispering soothing words to ease the pain of her first time giving birth.

But now it seemed the Baka would be late for their second child's birth. Naruto had promised to pull Sasuke's ass out of the police station and bring him here while Hinata offered to take care of Itachi in the waiting room.

_Good for nothing Uchiha. He did this to me. He should be here, or at least taking care of his son. When I my hands on that damn_-

A rather painful contraction cut off her mental rant as she grasped her swollen stomach and gasped in agony. She was in a wheel chair being rushed to emergency along with Shizune and Ino close behind, the latter holding her hand and whispering words of comfort and encouragement to her friend.

This only infuriated Sakura more. She loved Ino dearly and appreciated her support, but damn it the one who should be holding her hand and helping her through this is her husband!

"It's okay Forehead, just breathe deeply and focus on my voice," the blond medic soothed as she ran a cloth over the pink haired woman's damp forehead. "Just breathe."

"E-easier said than, d-done Pig," Sakura retorted as she gasped from the sharp pains. "Where the fuck is Sasuke?" She demanded. "I a-appreciate your help Ino I do but-"

Ino squeezed her hand and nodded. "No worries. Naruto already went to go get him. I'm going to go prep everything. I'll be back we want everything to go as smoothly as possible. Better than the first so you don't pass out." She squeezed her friend's hand before running off with a few other nurses to prepare for the delivery.

The kunoichi was scared and in pain. She's never had to do this alone before. The first time, Sasuke had been there the entire time. But he wasn't here yet and now Ino was gone as well. Sakura knew she needed to be strong, for her child. But she needed someone, she needed-

A large, warm hand grasped hers as she was continuously moved through the hospital.

Sakura opened her eyes and looked into warm, honey eyes that somehow always managed to soothe away her worries and fears.

She looked down at the large hand that encased her own. A hand that held incredible strength. A hand that could shatter mountains, kill enemies with a flick of the wrist, and one that was impossibly gentle holding hers.

The pregnant woman instantly stopped struggling. A semse of security, love, and protection washed over her like a tidal wave. Only one person in this world could ever make her feel this safe and warm besides her Sasuke-kun.

This was the hand she drew strength from in her darkest hours. The hand that taught her how to be the strong woman she is today. The hand that instructed her the ways of being a true ninja.

Sakura met the honey gaze of her mentor. Eyes that were full of love, worry and reassurance. Eyes that calmed her in an instant.

"Shishou," she whispered.

Tsunade smiled at her ex-apprentice. "It's alright, Sakura. I'm right here. Everything will be okay. And when the Uchiha gets here, I'll kick his ass all the way to Suna."

The rosette laughed through the pain and tears of relief came to her eyes.

Whenever she was alone, afraid, or in need of guidance, Tsunade-sama was always there for her. She trained her, believed in her, comforted her. She was a mother to her. Ever since her parents' deaths almost five years ago, Tsunade had become her true mother.

Even now, when Sakura is grown and a capable wife and mother, and the old Sanin is no longer Hokage, she still watches over her daughter. Her daughter of the heart. As she squeezes her pupil's hand, she can't help but feel the pride brimming in her chest, witnessing the amazing woman this sakura blossomed into.

And she was damn proud that she had a hand in it.

She would stay at Sakura's side until the end.

With those comforting thoughts and her drawing strength from her shishou's hand, Sakura's resolve steeled once more, her face becoming determined at the task ahead.

* * *

As she was rushed into the emergency room and Ino and Shizune worked to stabilize her, Sakura cursed her luck and her husband once again. She felt better but Sasuke would pay for this dearly. As in no sex for at least a year.

As the contractions began anew, the pink haired woman screamed at the top of her powerful lungs. "GOD DAMN IT SASUKE YOU BETTER GET YOUR GOOD FOR NOTHING ASS IN HERE SOON OR I SWEAR TO GOD!"

The nurses and Shizune covered their ears from the loud screeching. Ino and Tsunade, who were used to Sakura's out bursts, remained calm as they worked to ease her pain.

Tsunade didn't mind the death grip on her hand, after all, she taught Sakura to have that strength. But she would beat the Uchiha senseless whenever he decided to stop playing hero and grace them with his mighty presence.

It was bad enough their son took after Sasuke with that stupid Uchiha pride. The ex-Hokage could only hope this child would take after Sakura.

Sakura was drenched in sweat, her pink locks plastered to her forehead, breathing heavily, panting, and pushing through the strong contractions. Tsunade was encouraging her as they prepared for the final phase of the delivery.

She had been in labor for hours now and still no sign of her good for nothing husband.

_Probably too busy off playing the great shinobi_, she mentally added bitterly.

As she passed through another particularly painful contraction, Sakura screamed at the top of her lungs once more. If he didn't hurry he'd miss the birth.

"SASUKE! Sasuke where are you, you damn bastard!"

Just outside the delivery room, the dark haired ninja had just arrived with Naruto. Sasuke winced at the annoyance and anger in his wife's ordinarily sweet voice.

"Thank Kami I'm not the one she's pissed at," the blond Hokage remarked. "Sakura-chan is going to murder you for being so late. Took you long enough to stop the interrogation to listen to me. Been nice knowing you, Teme," he laughed, clasping a hand on his friend's shoulder before dashing away to the waiting room.

"Me and Hinata will keep an eye on Itachi, go be with your wife!" He called over his shoulder.

Sasuke's anger dissipated and he nodded. He could kick the dobe's ass later.

* * *

At the sound of another angry shout from the woman in labor, he flinched but remained stoic as he entered, walking to his demise.

Sasuke rolled his eyes at this and entered, rushing to the bedside.

Relief flooded Ino's pretty features as she saw him enter, telling Sakura to look in his direction.

Sakura's tired emerald eyes opened and locked with the strong charcoal ones of her husband. Those eyes willed her to calm down and silently told her it would be okay, he was here now.

Her anger was momentarily forgotten as she drowned at the amount of emotion she witnessed in those usually calm eyes. They were swimming with so many emotions it overwhelmed her. She saw relief, a little fear, apologies for his late arrival, and pure love and pride at this moment.

She felt her heart melt at those eyes. Those eyes that were what first captivated her and drew her to him back in their Academy days.

Tsunade released her hand and rounded to help deliver the baby. She glared at Sasuke.

"Next time you knock up my student, you better be on time, or I'll make sure you never have kids again. Understand?"

He resisted the urge to roll his eyes and nodded. Tsunade was so overprotective of Sakura it was ridiculous. For Kami's sake, she was a grown woman with a husband and kids.

Sasuke broke the trance like eye contact and reached for his wife's hand. Her iron grip clamped dowm on his large pale hand, but he felt no pain. Only relief that he was here now.

Though he was silently thankful that she was not using her full inhuman strength.

As her breathing became labored and choppy, the medical nin glared at her husband and snarled. "About fucking time you got here! Do you have any idea how long I've been waiting for your ass to get in here Sasuke-kun! Your kid is desperate to get in the world and look at you. You're late for your own child's birth! You were there for Itachi's!"

He sighed and gripped her hand. "The baby's not supposed to even be born today. I was in the middle of the interrogation of that rogue shinobi. But I'm here now." He squeezes her hand, convoying without words his apologies and comfort.

"Okay it's time! Sakura, push!" Tsunade instructed while she prepared to recover the child. Ino checked her vitals and kept encouraging her friend to get through the birth. Shizune stood by ready to clean the baby.

Sasuke gripped her hand and soothed her with some of his chakra. He also murmured a few words to her.

"You're strong, Sakura. You're the mother of the new Uchiha clan. You can do this. You brought Itachi into this world. You can bring this child, too."

This soothed Sakura, as did his presence, steady and strong, his hand and voice keeping her anchored to the world.

Biting through the pain, a steely resolve formed in the deepest depths of the heart of the kunoichi. She was the strong mother of the Uchiha clan, and she would bring this Uchiha child into the world, as she did the first, and hoped to do with more in the future.

"The head is crowning! Push, Sakura one more time!" Tsunade shouted.

With a deep breath and pushing a little of her chakra to aid the process, she pushed with all her might and a scream to the heavens.

"Ah!" She yelled as she had a death grip on Sasuke's hand. He watched with fascinated eyes as his baby tumbled into the world.

The baby finally came, crying with powerful lungs.

"It's a girl," Tsunade announced proudly.

A while passed as they all basked in the beauty of the moment. Tsunade shushed the baby and allowed Shizune to clean her and check her while Ino helped Sakura cool off and get her in a comfortable position.

The girl was swaddled in a soft blanket and passed to her mother's loving arms.

Sakura stared down at her perfect little daughter with tears cascading freely down her beautiful porcelain cheeks.

"Hello baby," the glowing mother whispered tenderly to the infant. "You're here early but I'm so happy you are. I love you so much, baby girl. I'm your mom." She turned her slightly to face Sasuke. "And this grumpy face is your dad."

She giggled when the father scowled at her comment.

"He doesn't bite though, he's a good guy. He'll just be ridiculously overprotective of you."

"Ah," Sasuke grunted in agreement as he surveyed his daughter's features with soft eyes.

The baby was healthy and whole. A little tuff of pink hair topped the girl's head.

Sasuke was okay with that. Better his daughter inherit his wife's hair than his son. Boy did Itachi dodge a bullet there.

The baby had many of Sakura's facial features- her soft jaw line, mouth and smooth cheek bones. She was the spitting image of her mother. The only noticeably Uchiha traits from Sasuke were her pale skin and aristocratic nose.

But when the child opened her eyes, gorgeous dark, onyx eyes stared back at the stunned parents. She inherited the Uchiha eyes.

The police chief softened as he ran a hand over the baby's cheek.

"She's as beautiful as you," Sasuke said softly to the medic nin.

Sakura wiped her tears and smiled beautifully at him. "But she has your gorgeous dark eyes. Here," she passed the baby into his strong arms. "Hold your daughter."

She guided Sasuke's arms to hold the baby securely and let go when he had a firm hold.

He looked down at the little girl. His heart swelled with love and fatherly pride. He hadn't felt this much emotion since his son's birth.

He gently brought a finger down to trace his daughter's porcelain cheek. He looked deeply into her eyes, onyx locking with onyx. He drowned in their midnight depths. Now he knew why his wife loved his eyes so much.

The man smiled a small yet genuine smile and kissed the top of his child's head. He knew he already adored this little girl and would do anything to protect her. She would be his angel, his light, just like her mother.

And she wouldn't start dating until he was dead.

Tsunade watched the loving scene before her unfold with a smile on her lips. This was all she'd ever wanted for Sakura. To have a man to love her, a family to cherish her. The things she herself was denied with her beloved Dan's death.

The old Sanin has been skeptical and doubtful at first about the Uchiha's intentions with Sakura. He'd hurt her so much over the years and Tsunade was fiercely protective of her apprentice.

But in time he proved his worth and made Sakura truly happy. He was a devoted husband and a good father. They were building a beautiful family together.

And she now knew for a fact that Sasuke didn't want Sakura to only rebuild his clan; he truly loved her and their children.

It had taken many years, but in these moments, Sasuke had finally won Tsunade's approval. She even respected him.

Not that she'd ever admit it out loud.

Sakura was always meant to surpass Tsunade, not only in skills, but in how she lived life.

Ino congratulated the couple and left with Shizune to draft up the birth certificate and tell the others to come through in a few minutes.

The mother whispered the girl's name into the blond's ear without letting anyone else know it.

Ino gave her a smile and nod before departing the room with Shizune.

Both Sasuke and Tsunade looked confusingly in the medic nin's direction as the baby was passed back into her awaiting arms.

"You told Yamanaka her name for the certificate without asking me first?" Sasuke demanded, irritation coating his deep baritone voice.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "If I recall correctly, you did the same thing when I passed out after giving birth to Itachi. Besides, I warned you I'd name the next kid whatever I wanted. You got the first one."

She held the baby closer to her as she started to fuss for closeness to her mother.

The husband crossed his arms over his broad chest and rolled his dark eyes.

"Hm," he grunted in response.

Anyone else would've been confused by this short answer. However, Sakura knew her husband better than anyone, and smiled at his acknowledgement that he indeed remembered her telling him that a few years ago.

The ex-Hokage chuckled at the exchange of the couple. Their banter was always so amusing to watch.

"So what did you name her?" Sasuke finally questioned with a bit of dread. He hadn't exactly been thrilled with the list of names she'd thought up for their son, which is why he took the initiative there. Kami help his poor daughter.

Sakura smiled beautifully as she looked down at her snoozing daughter.

"She has a determination in her eyes that reminds me of myself when I was younger and wanted to prove my worth as a ninja. I know she'll grow up to be strong and passionate. I want her to have a great name, one she can live up to."

Sasuke and Tsunade glanced at each other in confusion.

Tears sparkled in her green eyes as she stroked the child's pink hair and looked directly into Sasuke's onyx depths.

She grinned. "Her name is Tsunade Uchiha."

The police chief's eyes widened in surprise and a gasp left Tsunade from shock.

Had she heard correctly?

Finally Sasuke broke the awkward silence. "You named her Tsunade?"

Sakura turned her gaze to her shishou, her eyes never leaving her mentor's as she explained to both her and Sasuke.

"You've always been there for me, Shishou. You gave me a chance when I was just a weak little girl. You trained me and pushed me to my very limit, helping me reach my full potential. You opened my eyes to my love for healing and being a medical ninja. You taught me to be emotionally and physically strong. Everyone says I've grown to be such a great kunoichi. This is the me Sasuke fell in love with. Well, you made me into this woman."

She paused as she saw a few tears leak from her mentor's eyes. The normally cocky and fierce blond was so deeply touched by her student's words she couldn't prevent the tears. For the first time in many years, she allowed the tears to flow freely.

Sakura reached out a hand and felt Tsunade cross the room and take her hand gently, her gaze questioning and uncertain.

The pink haired young woman squeezed her mother figure's hand before continuing.

"You were my pillar of strength and comfort when my whole team was gone, Shishou. I've always gone to you when I'm afraid or worried. Even now when I'm a grown woman, you protect me and help me when I need you most. You helped me heal after my parents died. You, you are the most amazing woman I've ever known. And I love you like a mother. You are such an amazing and powerful woman, hokage and mentor. I want my daughter to have a great name to honor, in the hopes that she'll become strong like you, and like you taught me to be. And just as Sasuke named our son after someone he loved, I'm doing the same."

Tsunade was astonished by her pupil's words. Never in her entire life has she been so touched by someone's words like she was at this very moment. Her heart was spilling over with love, gratitude, and so much pride in her daughter.

She has been empty ever since her little brother and Dan died. Sakura was the first person the blond woman had let in since then besides Shizune, and she was truly glad she had.

Sakura handed baby Tsunade to Sasuke for a moment as she cried with her mentor.

Tsunade wrapped her arms around her young flower and held her tightly, convoying so many emotions and unspoken words in the embrace.

The rosette knew her Shishou was not one for too many sentimental words so she accepted the embrace wholeheartedly.

Tsuande pulled back and smiled at her student.

"Thank you, Sakura. You have no idea how much your words and actions mean to me. You're one of the few people I've come to truly care deeply for since my youth. I am so proud of the beautiful flower you've blossomed into and all you've accomplished. You've gone far beyond my expectations and abilities. I love you as my own daughter. And I am honored that you think so highly of me to name your daughter after me. I know she'll make you proud."

Sakura wiped her eyes as she took the baby back from Sasuke, who was quietly observing the emotional scene with interest. The Sanin woman was not known for emotional displays, after all.

"She'll make us proud, Shishou. I also have a request for you."

Tsunade turned her full attention to the young woman she trained.

"As you know, Naruto and Ino are Itachi's godparents. A godparent is very important in a child's life. So I was wondering if you'd be little Tsunade's godmother?"

The older woman was again rendered speechless by this request. Becoming the child's godmother would seal her into being a part in their little family. Something she hadn't had in so long.

More tears filled her honey warm gaze as she smiled genuinely at her daughter of the heart.

She delicately placed a hand on the infant's head and looked at both the mother and father of the girl.

"It would be an honor to be her godmother. Thank you both for this opportunity."

Sakura held the baby to Tsunade, signaling her mentor to hold her new goddaughter.

She awkwardly received the baby girl with Sakura's capable hands guiding her ministrations.

Tsunade looked down at the girl who opened her Uchiha black eyes and stared right back at her namesake.

The two took each other in until little Tsunade made a gurgling noise, giggled and grasped the blond woman's finger with surprising strength for a newborn.

The woman smirked. Her name already fit the child so well.

And she also saw a familiar determination in those eyes. The very fire that had convinced her to train the girl's mother over a decade ago.

"Hello, Tsunade," the woman murmured softly. "We expect great things from you. You have some wonderful parents who love you very much. And I'll always be here to protect you, as I did your mother before you. Welcome to Konoha."

The father walked up to the Sanin and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I know we've had our differences. But I am glad you've been a part of Sakura's life. And since her mother and my own are gone, our children will need a grandmother figure in their lives. So, it's be nice if you were around for that," he said.

Tsunade smiles and nodded.

"Thank you for giving me a family, both of you. And you aren't as unworthy as I originally thought, Uchiha. But if you ever hurt Sakura or her kids, I will castrate you and kick your ass straight to Iron Country. Is that clear?"

"Never," he vowed. "I know my past mistakes. But now my purpose in life is to protect my family at all costs."

As the infant was passed back to her mother and the noise of their friends approached the delivery room, Sakura pulled Sasuke and Tsunade into a hug.

She planted a loving kiss on Sasuke'a lips and murmured, "I'm glad you were here for her birth. I love you."

"And I Iove you," Her husband reciprocated to her sentiment softly and stroked her cherry blossom locks.

Their gazes met, silently passing messages of love and happiness back and forth. While the Uchiha was still no good at talking about his feelings, his actions and tender gazes said everything.

"I'm sure Itachi will be thrilled of being a big brother," Sakura laughed. "He'll be so overprotective it's ridiculous."

"As it should be," her husband smirked.

Sakura playfully slapped his arm and pulled him in for another quick passionate kiss before their noisey friends, Naruto's boisterous voice already being heard down the hall, came to interrupt this moment of peace.

Tsunade stroked her goddaughter's pink locks and smirked at the Uchiha couple.

Their family was not perfect, but they were genuinely happy.

And there was no doubt that little Tsunade would live up to her name.

* * *

**I just had to write this little one-shot I have so many headcanons for sasusaku family it's not even funny. I may end up writing a bunch of little stories of their family :) would anyone be interested in reading that?**

**Please review it'd be greatly appreciated and feel free check out my other stories! I'm doing sasuaku stories and have a lot of ATLA stories.**

**~Foreveralways**


End file.
